The Final Voyage
|pages = 40 |stardate = 5995.7 to 6000.0 |year = 2270 |previous = "All Those Years Ago..." |next = "Retrospect" |chrono_prev = Star Trek: Mission's End "Issue 5" |chrono_next = "A Bright Particular Star"}} "The Final Voyage" was a ''Star Trek'' annual written by Mike W. Barr. It was released by DC Comics in . Summary Log entries :"Captain's log, stardate 5995.7: The has received a Priority-1 emergency call." :"Captain's log, stardate 5996.5: On a charting mission on the outer rim of our sector, we await word from Starfleet Command... a message crucial to the crew and well-being of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]].'' : The crew is tense, uneasy; I await the response to my message to Starfleet, knowing their answer is crucial to the crew's well-being." :"Captain's log, stardate 5997.7: Our return to Earth has been delayed by the necessity of a short stopover at Starbase 10, to pick up the officer assigned to oversee the ''Enterprise during her refitting.'' :I am, of course, anxious to meet this officer, and Mr. Scott plans to pick up some new hologram tapes for the ship's recreation room" :"Captain's log, supplemental: With our errands at Starbase 10 completed, we are heading for Earth at maximum warp. Despite our speed, however, with Commander Decker aboard, it promises to be a long trip." :"Captain's log, supplemental: I have begun to introduce Commander Decker to the ''Enterprise crew. I'm afraid he won't make this easy for himself, but I must bear in mind Dr. McCoy's earlier advice." :"''Captain's log, supplemental: The crew's anticipation at returning home can barely be contained. Tonight, Mr. Spock has the conn, so Engineer Scott, Dr. McCoy and myself may continue an ancient Starfleet custom, dating back to old Earth... The "initiation" of crewmen who are returning from their first deep-space tours of duty." :"Captain's log, stardate 5998.6: In an attempt to learn how the ''Enterprise could have been surrounded by three Klingon warships. I have ordered a full sensor scan... and find myself confronted by another mystery!'' :Talos IV! The only planet in the known galaxy proscribed under General Order 7... the only remaining death penalty in Starfleet law!" :"Captain's log, supplemental: If the Klingons have found a way to harness the Talosians' illusory powers, it could spell disaster for the Federation. Spock's own mental abilities may prove valuable is such is the case... but I can also sense his concern for his former commander, Captain Christopher Pike, one of the only two Human residents of this planet." :"Captain's log, supplemental: Working frantically, trying to complete our task before the Klingons discover our absence. I have assisted Dr. McCoy in the concotion of a special formula." :"Captain's log, supplemental: With the crew freed from the influence of the Klingon illusionists, I must press my advantage... before the Klingons realize what we have done." :"Captain's log, supplemental: The Klingon warships have been disabled and Starfleet notified. Mr. Spock has freed the captive Talosians, who have regained control of their planet." :"Captain's log, stardate 5999.9: We are nearing Earth, awaiting docking instructions from Starfleet. I wonder if Earth has changed very much in the years away, if--''" :"''Captain's log, stardate 6000.0: We are home... and I find the pleasure of homecoming mingled with the pain of saying goodbye." Memorable quotes Background information Links and references Characters * Christine Chapel * Pavel Chekov * Matt Decker * Will Decker * Amanda Grayson * Hale * Kamar * Edith Keeler * James T. Kirk * Koloth * Joanna McCoy * Leonard McCoy * Christopher Pike * Montgomery Scott * Spock * Stocker * Hikaru Sulu * Jocelyn Treadway * Nyota Uhura * Vina ;See also * [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] * [[USS Kobayashi Maru II personnel|USS Kobayashi Maru II personnel]] References 1930; adrenaline; Alpha Centauri; American; Andorian; asteroid; automatic transporter command code; automation; bridge; cabin; captain; captain's chair; captain's log; Carnellia VII; Carnellian acid snake; cell; Chief of Starfleet Operations; commander; commodore; communications officer; communicator; ; ; crew; crewman; czar; ; death penalty; destruct sequence; Earth; Earth Spacedock; endocrine system; engineering; ensign; ; first officer; freighter; Gamma Hydra IV; General Order 7; hand phaser; helmsman; history; hologram; hologram projector; Human; initiation ceremony; Klingon; Klingon cruiser; Klingonese; ; kolinahr; landing party; law; letter of resignation; lieutenant; life support; lorry; manacle; marriage; mind meld; mini-skirt; ; Mount Fuji; mountain; mutiny; navigator; NCC; neuralizer; New York City; officer; orbit; pajama; parsec; penny; Peter the Great; phaser; photon torpedo; priority-1 emergency call; rec room; red alert; refit; Russia; Russian; scan; sector; sensor; shield; shore leave; sickbay; skiing; Sol system; spacedock; Starbase 10; stardate; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet uniform; starship; Talos IV; Talosian; tape; Tojo; tongue; torture; tractor beam; transporter; transporter room; [[unnamed D7 class starships|unnamed D7-class starships]]; viewscreen; Vulcan; Vulcan; World War II; Wrigley's Pleasure Planet; Zachary Taylor Sources External links * * Category:1986 releases Category:Star Trek (DC volume 1)